Adagio
by Vanidades
Summary: 30 Theme OTP Challenge, SoMa. 6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes: He succumbed to a stupid request, and ashamed didn't quite cut to describe the way he felt.
1. Holding Hands

Ah, another drabble challenge! This one is strictly SoMa and rating will fluctuate.

**Word Count: **433

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The art of holding hands with Maka Albarn.

* * *

**1. Holding Hands**

* * *

This act was nothing new. She was used to it while they were confined at home, it was definitely something which they had made a habit of. She couldn't remember when it had started, but when it happened it just felt right, so who was she to stop him from doing it? It was something they both clearly and thoroughly enjoyed, so why the fuck stop?

They usually did it at the sofa while watching movies, she would scoot closer to him, snuggling against his firm chest and just then his hand would find it's way to her stomach and there they would lock fingers, staying still while watching the movie and sometimes even falling asleep in the same position.

This was nothing new, yet why was she blushing so fiercely today when it happened? They had been walking down the halls of DMWA, too close for their own good, knuckles brushing with every arm swing until he got too annoyed and held her hand in his as they made their way down to Stein's classroom.

He casually glanced at her and choked a chuckle, and he could've sworn her pigtails perked up as her curious wide, green eyes stared at him and a tiny pout - one full of questioning - crept it's way to her lips. "You look cute when you blush," He finished as she pulled her hand away from his and started stomping her way to the classroom, not realizing that it seemed like all her blood had gone to her face.

Soul sighed and hurried his pace behind his meister, finally reaching the classroom and sitting down next to her, "That was so not cool, Maka." He sat down and slumped into his chair at her left side.

"Then stop making fun of me!" She growled as he chuckled once more.

He eyed her, "It's just so easy to make you flush." He added as pink dusted her cheeks once more, "See?" He chuckled once more, but this time his smile was met with a Maka-chop. "What the fuck, woman? That hurts!" He added as he cradled his head in both of his hands. "So not cool, Maka." He muttered as he placed one of his arms on the table in front of him and lowered his head to rest, closing his eyes.

"You asked for it." She said as she took out her notebook and felt his right hand hold her left one.

"Just wake me up when class is over." He added, not noticing the slight blush that posed on her cheeks and her merry smile.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Word Count: **288

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **It wasn't really cuddling... Definitely not.

* * *

**2. Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

It had become their unconscious ritual. Sometimes they would go to the park, she would sit down under a tree as the guys and Liz and Patty played while Tsubaki would set up a little picnic and she would help out, once done she would just eat and read, the guys would come back from playing and join them. After that each of them would take a nap besides their meisters.

Tsubaki propped up on the trunk of the tree while Black*Star's head rested on her lap; Kid would lie down on the middle of the blanket with Patti and Liz to each side. But they were just different.

Maka would lay on her side while reading and Soul would come to her and ask her about the book, how far she's gotten into it, and most of the time he caught her in a good mood she would decide to read to him for a bit as the food that they had just eaten would settle and the book would lie forgotten somewhere behind her.

They would always be facing each other, the distance between them not being a great one and next thing she knew, she would be feeling silver hair tickling her nostrils and his hot breath on her chest, his knees brushing up against hers and she would hum contentedly, closing her eyes once more, shooting a hand to his head to play with his hair and eventually falling asleep as said hand would just snake itself around his neck.

She was up to cuddling somewhere, anywhere... But to him it wasn't cuddling, no because limbs weren't entangled and distance was a bridge between them, also cuddling was such an uncool thing to do.


	3. Gaming

**Word Count: **1092

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **He didn't know she was into gaming.

* * *

**3. Gaming**

* * *

The lights of the apartment were off, nothing but the shiny blue hue from the television sending it's bright only through the living room as Soul poked his head into what was the rest of his and his meister's habitat.

He had woken up to grab some milk in the middle of the night, the sound of his jazzy music still echoing through his room and pouring little beats into the kitchen as he wondered if Maka had fallen asleep on the couch and if that wasn't it then why was she awake at such ungodly hours of the morning without pestering him about not being able to sleep, usually when this happened he would have to get out of his jazz sanctuary and go cuddle on the comfort of the couch until she fell asleep. Seems like tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights.

The Death Scythe moved to the refrigerator and picked his carton of milk, taking a long and satisfying gulp out of it when he could've sworn he heard someone muttering curses and the clicking of buttons somewhere in the living room. He quirked an eyebrow and socked feet moved, silently, towards the emitter of the muttering as he spotted her small frame, covered only on a tiny pink cotton racerback top that ended right in the middle of her back, revealing her long and lithe spine and the muscles around it, the cut around the arms being long and wide showing the curvature and beginning of her breast under her armpit. His eyes diverted to her lower body immediately as he could feel all the blood running to his face when he spotted that she was wearing nothing more than a small piece of sleeping boy-shorts, letting her long, toned and sexy as fuck legs revealed and a little close to nothing to the imagination, and so his imaginary reel ran at what felt like a thousand miles per hour and his heart caught up with it and he no longer knew what to do with himself.

After staring for what felt like an eternity to him, he mustered the courage to clean his throat as he watched with amusement how his meister's body jumped and she stiffened.

"S-Soul!" She yelped as she dropped the remote and reached for a cushion to cover her abdomen.

"Since when do you game?" He asked as he moved and sat next to her, placing the milk carton in front of him and taking the remote in his hands, unpausing the game and examining the life and magic gauge on his character. "I really hope you haven't saved this yet..." He muttered as his eyes fixed on the TV and he looked through his character's items for some healing.

Big emerald eyes settled on his bare chest, examining as his muscles flex with each twitch and movement, she trailed the scar with her eyes and then moved them up to his neck, upper to his jaw, moving to his lips and then moving to his eyes only to find them staring back her. She blushed, "I... I just wanted to try it out and see what it was all about since you and Star are always yelling at the TV whenever you guys sit down to play... It seemed exciting until I didn't know that wanting to see what that weird animal was would turn into a fight." She pouted and her eyes were back to the game as she heard Soul chuckle.

"Here," He handed her the other remote, "I'll explain to you what to do and then we can play together for a bit." He added as he scratched the back of his head and she grinned at him.

He explained the premise of the game, what she had to do and how she was not to do it until he told him to do so and so they started to play.

Maka was silent at the beginning, until they had gotten in a fight and Soul started to boss her around about doing a special move and healing the rest of the party, and then something about a Summon and she lost it.

"I know what I'm doing, Soul!" She screamed as her weapon growled.

"Apparently not! I'm dying here, Maka! What are you waiting for?!" He yelled as her character moved to attack the boss. "Fuck... MAKA! Heal me!"

"You can hold on for a couple more hits! The boss is almost dead, Soul! I can do this!" She yelled as she bumped her weapon with her shoulder.

"Goddamit! I ran out of potions." He muttered as he watched his HP gauge lower every 3 seconds, his character was poisoned. "Fuck... Maaa-kaaaa!" He growled, "Hurry up!"

"Ugh, shut up, Soul!" Her character ran towards the boss and attacked as the boss guarded and made a weird stance. "Ahh... W-What is he doing?" She asked him as she elbowed him on the ribs.

"Fuck..." He muttered as he let go of his remote and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fuuuu-ck! Good job, Maka!" Soul muttered as he stood up and took his carton of milk to the kitchen.

"What's - Whoa!" She exclaimed as she saw the boss release it's most powerful attack and kill most of the party, leaving only her character alive and the boss to disappear. "He self-destroyed?" She asked as she could hear the door to the refrigerator close and Soul's weight slump on the couch.

"Now you're the only one that gets to level up... This is bullshit." He said as he sighed and stretched on the couch, eyeing as Maka bolted up happily, grinning down to him.

"So... I did it?" She asked as he just nodded and she jumped to sit on his legs. "I did it!" She screamed in joy as Soul just rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, want me to bake you a cake to celebrate?" He added as sarcasm poured from his words as if it was venom and Maka stopped her fit of giggles to crush his mouth against his and Soul could feel himself catch a breath and pouting at the lack of contact once she broke the kiss.

"I don't know about a cake, but I can think of other ways to celebrate."

Soul revealed his sharp teeth with a ravish smile as he flipped their positions on the couch and his mouth latched to her neckline.

It was time to play yet another game, and on this one, both parties always won.


	4. On a DateKissing

**Word Count:** 1257

**Summary:** Because taking her out on a date doesn't mean you'll get to the kissing part just yet.

**Warning:** Fluff... way too much fluff.

* * *

**Challenges 4 & 5 to make up for lost time!: On A Date & Kissing**

* * *

Humidity was on the air... and Lord Death was it annoying.

He made sure that all the blinds to their tiny apartment were shut, that the a/c was cranked up and to the lowest temperature as he tried to think of a way to hack the thermostat, or maybe break it so it would go lower because, fuck, it is a hot day in Death City and he would like to punt Lord Death for ever having the stupid idea of setting up a city in the middle of the godforsaken Nevada Desert.

And this was his second shower in the three hours he had spent awake today. Irritation at it's best, that's the only thing that came from this hot weather.

Soul jumped out of the shower to only dry the bottom half of his body and put some shorts on, hanging the towel from the doorknob and pacing his shirtless self around the living room.

"Ugh! What is it with the weather today?" He protested as he slumped on the sofa, his arms dangling off the back of it as he threw his head back looking for some sort of comfort as he felt a cold gust of wind hit his neck and he shivered.

The house was oddly quiet when she was out on her 'daddy dates' like that creep used to call his days with his meister; he sighed at the unbearable silence and groaned as he opened his eyes to see that Maka had forgotten one of her books that lied sprawled on top of the kitchen table and he smiled to himself. She was still reading 'The Red Queen'... or maybe she was just re-reading it.

He closed his eyes and with the same smile, still, remembered the first day he ever took Maka out for a date and he remembers it being as hot as it was today. He had driven out of a hotel somewhere in a tropical island after completing one of their missions and he had been lucky enough to have been there with his family when he was small and he recalled the island having a nice tropical rain forest where the water was colder than he could've ever imagine and the soothing sensation of it would just become overbearing after the first 15 minutes.

He remembered how they had gone 'exploring' and seeing how many kinds of different orchids they could find in the preserve as they heard that there were more than 200 types, he had lost his count after the tenth one and he had completely forgotten about what exactly they came to do as he tried to concentrate on anything but the bouncing of the ash blonde pony tails and her big round eyes full of curiosity.

And he found himself smiling even more now, remembering what would've been the perfect moment for their first kiss as she had accidentally slipped on the musky rocks and he happened to catch her midfall-

The door crashed on his train of thoughts as the perky blonde walked through the door, "It's cold in here!" She stated as she moved to place a bag on top of the kitchen table. "Brought you some take-out! Double bacon cheeseburgers with extra ketchup, a large portion of fries and an extra thick strawberry shake." She chirped as he grinned.

"You know me well, Maka!" He added as he got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen, "And it's cold in here because it's so damn hot out there."

Maka looked at him and just nodded, removing her small vest and just staying on a skin tight white boyfriend tee and Soul just gulped as he remembered every single reason why he had fell in love with this woman that wasn't quite just a woman just yet.

He watched as she quirked an eyebrow and for a second he could have sworn that her ears had perked up and he mentally slapped himself as her eyes widened and he wanted the earth to swallow him.

"You've been composing again!" And her enthusiasm had turned into some dynamic experience that would be the equivalent to that of a little girl who just got a puppy as a Christmas present. She squealed in delight as she hurried to his side and grabbed his hand, walking him to the living room and staring at red orbs. "You lead."

He muttered something not too eloquent as she just placed his hand to his waist and smiled at him and he started the damn dance that had become some sort of mission and his goal was to keep her from stepping on his toes.

"I didn't compose this, by the way."

"I know." She cut in as he led her to step back, a sway of the other hip to match the step and now she moved forward, "Thousand Years, Christina Perri." She smiles. That damn smile that shines with the force of a thousand burning suns and he can't help but to quirk an eyebrow and smirk.

"I see your taste in music has improved." She frowns, "Significantly, might I add." She pouts.

"I didn't take you to be one to listen to girly music." She snarls.

"Wes suggested trying to play the piano on the piece... only took me an hour to get it right. Simple music like this is nothing for me."

"Excuse me, I forgot I was talking to the prodigy of the Evans family."

He stumbles when he hears that name, and she steps on his toes, and he curses, and she trips and now it's just one fucking mess as he can feel the effect of gravity on their bodies and he wraps an arm around her and somehow manages to turn their places and he's the first one to hit the floor as her weight crushes him and how the closeness of her, the press of her chest against his, the awareness of the new height that his feelings have reached for her make him forget how to breathe and he's just holding his breath as he can feel her moving away from him.

Her blonde hair tickling his face, her soft skinned cheek against his and the friction and he finds himself wishing that this moment goes on as cooly as it's painted in his mind, so he musters up the courage and somehow remembers how to breathe again as his arm pulls her closer and he can feel her cheek burning against his as he moves his head and his lips feather her ear, leaving an unspoken whisper behind and the hairs in the back of her neck stand, and now his lips feather her cheek and his breath has caught up to his heartbeat and blood is rushing to places it shouldn't, and now his lips are hovering over hers as heavy breaths find an escape and her eyes are closed shut as her hands tremble and his sweat and just what is going on and why isn't this playing the way he wanted?

And so he places a small kiss on her lower lip and her eyes relax and everything just feels right.

He remembers how he didn't get to kiss her that day when they went on a date... and now he smiles to himself as she reciprocates the kiss. This was a way cooler story to tell their friends, but for now he was just going to enjoy the kissing for as much as he could.

* * *

To be honest with you guys, I had no idea where I was going with this and I'm not even sure if I liked it. Ha ha, I'm like super stressed with all this moving stuff right after getting married and it's just overwhelming and I just want to scream! BUT! It'll be over in a week or two, so hopefully I'll get to update more often and not stay on a hiatus! Sorry for leaving for so long, but I just got married and had to pack to move to the other side of the country! Sooo, for being so great I decided to give you two chapters in one. :) Forgiven? Yes? I hope so! I don't know when I will be back again, I fly out on Friday and have no idea when I'll be getting internet at our house, so please, forgive me if I go on yet another break! GOMEN!


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Word Count:** 547

**Summary: **He succumbed to a stupid request and regret didn't quite cut the way he was feeling right now.

* * *

**6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

* * *

Thank goodness he was within the comfort of their apartment, for he was so ashamed of himself and the things he was doing that he could've sworn he wouldn't mind if the earth would split open and he could borrow himself in a nice little man-made-dirt-coffin. That's right, he wouldn't mind if the earth would swallow him right now.

Just what the hell was he thinking when he agreed to do this with Maka? He should've known better.

As he looked in the mirror his face was crimson, almost matching his deep red eyes, and he hated himself for being stupid enough to agree to this idea.

He had to admit, as smart as Maka was, she could be equally stupid when it came to ideas on how to kill time... and this happened whenever he would get tired of hearing her bitch and moan about how he spent so much time playing video games while they were off from a mission. Usually she would just want him to play piano or dance with her, but today proved to be the most idiotic of days for Maka and it made him wonder just how bored she really was and where had he left his brain to say yes to such a stupid request.

"Soul!" He heard her call and he cringed, mentally smacking himself.

"Maka... why?" He asked as she examined herself on the full mirror of her room, trying to hold the weight of the jeans with a handful of jacket.

"I'm coming out, so you better step out as well!" And he could feel her heavy stomps muffled by the jeans and he cringed once more, this time thinking that if she was to rip a hole on them he will make sure to break her neck.

He shook his head and sighed, stepping out of the room, holding the hem of the shirt and wishing that she would just fall on her face or that he would just spontaneously combust because, Death, this was such a stupid idea!

Her eyes examined the leather jacket as she bit the inside of her lip and she mumbled incoherences trying to figure out how to fold the sleeves with little accomplishment and he just took it all in; the way his jeans hung loosely from her hips, revealing that pronounced hip bone as one of her hands tried to hold them in place while the other one tried to fold the sleeve of his leather jacket, the way his orange shirt barely covered her chest and how it, loosely, clung to her neck, revealing most of her clavicle... but he paid attention to those big green eyes that hid behind messy bangs and he examined as she muttered some no so elegant words and he thought this idea wasn't as bad as he had thought.

That was until she looked at him agape.

There was a certain awkwardness in the air. Once that he had never felt around her, and then she chuckled, "This has to have been the best worst idea I've ever had." She said as she started to laugh out loud and he could feel his soul leaving his body and all the blood rushing to his face.

"Stop. Laughing." He said, looking stern and certainly not amused, and she just laughed louder, "This is humiliating." He muttered as he slumped into the couch with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.


End file.
